Half-Blood Academy
by MirageMeister
Summary: Follow the lives of certain teens, as they attempt to discover whether their special abilities make their lives a blessing or a curse at Half-Blood Academy. AU. Multiple pairings that are not all canon. More info inside.
1. Interface

_**Drew Tanaka** has been best friends with **Reyna Rivera** ever since they were little girls. Despite their different personalities, they've managed to stick it out through thick and thin. But what is to happen to their friendship when they are placed in rivaling divisions of Half-Blood Academy? And how are Drew and Reyna going to deal with the new positions of leadership thrust onto them, as well as with their now dramatic and confusing love lives?_

_**Annabeth Chase** has it all together: she is heads over heels in love with her new boyfriend, **Percy Jackson**, she's finally getting along with her stepmother, and she has been named architect of the biggest building project in the country. Then, Percy practically disappears off of the face of the earth, and Annabeth's control over her perfect life is lost. How is the blonde to survive without her other half, as well without her sanity?_

_**Jason Grace** is confused beyond belief. He knows nothing about himself besides his name and his age. Something about Half-Blood Academy is familiar to him, but he is unsure of that too. He dreams of a beautiful girl with her hair pulled into a braid, and he believes he has found her...but the question is which girl is she? Something's also amiss at the academy, and Jason Grace is determined to figure out what, with or without his memory._

_Follow the lives of these teens and many others as they try to find out what exactly they're supposed to be doing at Half-Blood Academy, as well as in the world._

* * *

**This story will be AU, and will contain many of _Rick Riordan's _characters from the _Percy Jackson _series. Instead of the books' storylines, the story will be following my own at Half-Blood Academy, where both Greek and Roman demi-gods go. Let me know what you think of the story so far from the little tidbit above! Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	2. The Newcomer

**It's taken me awhile to finally submit the real first chapter, but now I'm proud to present it!**

**Special thanks to my beta, **_IwooIdreamIwritestories_**, who made more than just grammatical corrections.**

**I'd also like to thank him and pandafairy for submitting reviews to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Warning: Story is AU. Concepts, characters, and pairings are not canon.**

* * *

The first thing he felt was anger. Then confusion. Where was he again? Why had he felt enraged earlier? And more importantly, who was he?

It was on the tip of his tongue. He knew it started with a '_J'_, but it could be a number of things. Joe? It was too short. James? John? Jacob? Somehow not right either.

"Jason!" He bursts out, snapping his fingers as it all comes back to him.

_He is Jason Grace, the youngest of his family, and..._

He stops. He cannot recall anything other than that. So much for it all coming back to him.

"What are you still doing here, kid?" a middle-aged blonde waitress stops to ask him, evidently on her break. His outburst a few moments ago has called her attention upon himself.

He is in some diner, seated in a small booth all by himself. The name _Hal's Family Diner_ is glowing in a tacky neon green to his right.

"Do I know you?" Jason responds, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

She sighs loudly, pointing to her nametag. _Ruth_.

He tests the name in his head. It was completely unfamiliar, but he felt like a name maybe somewhat similar was somewhere in his memory.

"I don't remember you, Ruth," he says carefully. After all, for all he knows, this Ruth could be involved in the cause of his loss of memories.

"Figures," Ruth mutters. "You serve a kid for nearly four months, for every single breakfast, and he can't be bothered to know your name or even remember you."

"Four months?" Gears start turning in his head. "Do you know what I was doing back then?"

Ruth gives him a look. "Kid, you came in for every breakfast right when the diner opens. Then you'd go off to school."

"Speaking of which," she takes a look at a simple-and rather dirty- watch. "shouldn't you get going now? You're already late for school."

"I can't go to school." He does not know the name of his school, much less where it actually is.

"Sorry, kid." Ruth is unapologetic. "I don't roll that way. If you don't go to school, I'll call the truant officer."

Jason may have lost his memory, but he still knew that truant officer getting involved= bad.

"I forgot where to go," he simply says. He does not dare admit that he lost his memory. Ruth would be sure to exploit his amnesia to her advantage.

"Easy," Ruth rolls her eyes. She gestures to his hair and clothes. "You're obviously in some military academy or boarding school nearby."

Jason hid a slight blush; it hit his pride that he failed to notice his own appearance.

It is not much to go on, but Jason thanks Ruth and goes to the nearest map he can get his hands on.

* * *

There was absolutely nothing in the area that seemed familiar to Jason. He had looked up the closest schools, and he still had nothing. He is just about to give up, when a loud cry startles him. Instinctively, he runs around the corner to the source.

Two girls about his age have stopped on the sidewalk. They wore school uniforms that somehow gave him a strange sense of déjà vu. But at the same time, something felt rather off about it; somewhere in his mind, a memory was just leaping for his attention.

One of the girls, perhaps older than him, with golden curls is evidently taking her frustration out on poor, nearby tree.

"Annie," another girl sighs in exasperation. Her midnight black tresses end a little after her shoulders, and her bright grey eyes gleam brilliantly even in the daylight.

'Annie' shoots a look at her but says nothing. Her own grey eyes are stormy, and, if not clear by her earlier abuse of the tree, she is upset about something.

Jason would've have walked away if he hadn't felt… off about them. Something was definitely not normal about the two. Call him crazy, but it was something he felt was just as sure as his name.

"He's not here," Annie's friend finally says out loud. "We should go before we're late to school."

"Besides," she adds, sending her a pleading look. "We've been looking for him for **four **months."

And then it hits him. What if he knew these people? What if **he **is the one they're looking for?

"Wait!" he calls out, running towards them. He is not sure of what he is to say, but if they knew him, they would surely recognize him.

"Do I know you?" the black-haired girl asks curiously.

"No," Jason shakes his head before he can stop himself. "Actually," Jason corrects himself. "I don't know."

"Well," the girl looks at him cautiously, but her grey eyes light up with curiosity. "I'm Alice Crimson in any case."

"Jason. Jason Grace." He returns. He holds out his hand politely, feeling like it was the only thing to do.

Annie stares at him like he has grown two heads. Under her gaze, Jason awkwardly drops his hand back to his side.

"You'll have to excuse her," Alice laughs nervously, vouching for her friend. "She's been under a lot of stress in the past few months."

"He has the insignia," Annie breathes out disbelievingly, ignoring her friend's comment. "It's right there, on the upper left corner of his shirt."

And, indeed, when Jason looks down at his shirt, there is some sort of weird symbol there, though part of it seems faded out.

"Ah," Alice's shoulders sag in relief, an opposite reaction to her companion. "That means he's one of us."

_One of us?_

"One of **us**?" Annie echoes, at the same time that Jason asks, "One of you?"

"He's 'special'," Alice finger quotes. "Just like we are, Annabeth."

The blonde girl-Annabeth, Annie, or whatever- narrows her eyes suspiciously at Jason. "Then why have I never seen him before?"

"The Academy is really huge, remember? We probably just don't share any of the same classes." Alice reminds. Then she turns to Jason. "Which dorm are you in?"

"Dorm?" Jason's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Your godly parent." Annabeth explains, as if it answered his question.

"We're from Athena," Alice gestures to her and Annabeth, giving Jason a cautious smile.

"You mean Minerva," Jason blurts out before he can stop himself.

Annabeth frowns at him, suspicion in her eyes. For some reason, her attitude only irks him.

"No," Alice laughs, though it appears forced. "We're in the _Graecus_ division, so it's _Athena_."

"Well," Jason shrugs, "I don't know which dorm I'm in, or who my godly parent is."

It felt weird saying those words, but strangely, the idea of having a godly parent made sense to him. It was almost like he already knew beforehand.

"Impossible," Annabeth scoffs, her grey eyes hardening and becoming even stormier. "You're clearly a fifth-year at the very least. You must've already been classified by now."

Meanwhile, Alice had been staring intensely at Jason, as if she could suddenly read him like a book. It could've been his imagination, but Jason also felt like something was trying to reach into his mind.

"He's not lying," Alice announces, her face etched with disbelief. "He doesn't know what his favorite color is, much less his dorm."

"How do you know that?" Jason turns to look at her in shock. Was it **that** easy to tell that he lost his memory?

Alice smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot you don't know." She gestures to her head. "Kids placed under the _Athena _dorm are known to be telepaths."

"So you're categorized based on your talents?" Jason asks, as he looks down at himself. Maybe he had some instantly recognizable skill that'd lead him to his rightful dorm, where he'd **hopefully** get some answers.

"Your talents are based on your godly parent," Annabeth shrugs, a wary expression still in her eyes. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom, so the kids characteristic of her dorm have enhanced learning capabilities, telepathy or telekinesis, and etc."

"I have telepathy, and Annabeth has telekinesis," Alice explains. "It varies from kid to kid how much of a characteristic they have and whether they have one or another. It's actually possible to not have telekinesis or be a telepath in _Athena_."

"That's-" Jason starts.

"Anyway," Annabeth grabs Alice by the arm, interrupting Jason. "It was nice meeting you, Jason." But the look in her intense grey eyes told Jason that she wasn't really pleased to have met him at all.

"We have to get going now," she adds, sending Alice a look. "We don't want to be late for school."

Alice raises her eyebrows and stares at Annabeth, most likely talking to her telepathically. Jason stands patiently, but in some wonderment. To an average person, this would seem downright crazy, yet it seemed eerily natural as it unfolded.

Eventually, Annabeth slumps over physically. Whatever conversation the two were having, Alice had won.

"C'mon, Jason," Alice says cheerfully, as if she didn't just have a private conversation with Annabeth in front of him. "The Pegasi are probably getting restless."

* * *

Jason learns another new thing about himself: he likes flying. Granted, he's just riding on a winged horse, but the wind against his face is familiar, and the rush of being so high up in the air is welcoming.

Unfortunately, Annabeth did not seem to be fond of dawdling, and had sharply pulled on the reins as soon as the academy was in sight. The white Pegasus reacts immediately, practically diving at the ground. He grabs the mane gently to keep balance from the sharp increase of wind speed.

Alice had offered to let him ride with her, but Annabeth rebuked it, claiming that she had already been saddled for two people. Alice quickly gave in, seemingly unwilling to upset Annabeth. Jason, meanwhile, suspected that Annabeth's offer had only come so that she could keep an eye on him.

When Annabeth and Jason land, he finds himself looking around at the Greek- styled campus. All of the buildings appear to be archaic, being standardly built in yellowed marble and having pediment roofs and ionic columns. However, there is one relatively new building near the oak trees in the back that catches his eyes.

The building had elaborate white marble Corinthian columns, making it slightly more majestic than the rest of the structures. The metopes portray multiple scenes, all of them epic quests; though Jason notes that much of the metopes are blank.

"Amazing," Jason says, before he can stop himself. Truly, the campus was an architectural feat.

Annabeth's grey eyes soften and she even gives off a small smile. Alice gracefully lands her own dark winged steed next to them.

She points to the majestic building that Jason had been looking at. "Annabeth was the architect for the Meeting House over there. Don't you think she did a marvelous job?"

Annabeth flushes slightly, but waves off Alice's compliment. "The original had a more timeless quality to it. The first architect was better than me, but the Stoll brothers 'accidentally' burned it down in one of their pranks."

"Stoll brothers?" Jason questions.

"You'll meet them soon," Annabeth says gruffly. "And regret it."

They get off of the pegasi, and begin to walk on their way, when Alice stops.

_You forgot to unlock the gate for them_ Alice gestures with her head to what looks to be a stable.

_Almost forgot_ Annabeth replies. She concentrates for a few seconds, and the gate swings open. The two pegasi halfheartedly trot back inside, and the gate shuts and locks behind them.

It doesn't occur to him until a few moments later, but Alice has let him into their telepathic communication.

_So…._ He slightly cringes at how awkward he sounds. _What do we do now?_

Annabeth's eyes widen when his voice echoes through her own mind. Alice must've not told her.

"We show you to Alexandros," Annabeth sighs out loud. "He's the protector and guardian of _Graecus_. If he doesn't see that you're friendly, he may attack or attempt to detain you."

"You should get ready for class, Annie," Alice reaches out to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sure I can handle Jason and Alexandros."

The blonde opens her mouth to argue, but a weary look comes over her, and she nods instead.

"Great!" Alice claps her hands together enthusiastically. She links arms with Jason and whisks him off, calling over her shoulder, "See you later, Annie!"

* * *

Jason feels out of place and uncomfortable in the hallways. Not many other kids are milling about, but those who do wear uniforms identical to Alice and Annabeth's. Not to mention, Alexandros had made it perfectly clear to Jason that he was being watched closely and that not a hair on his head should step out of line.

As they're walking through (with Alice pointing and explaining things to him now and then), a girl with dark black hair and vibrant green eyes shrieks.

"Trolls!" she yells loudly in the hall, not caring when other people stopped to gawk.

Two rather skinny boys ahead of her stop for a few seconds to snicker before jetting off at the speed of light. Either the boys are recklessly stupid or incredibly brave, because they are just zipping around the girl in taunting circles. She reaches out to hit them a couple of times, but they always teasingly dodge it at the last second. Nobody interferes, evidently satisfied to amusedly watch. A small amount of disgust hits Jason, there's no honor for that degree of idiocy.

Both of the boys have a mop of curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, but one is evidently taller than the other.

"Those are the infamous Stoll brothers," Alice gestures to them. "The shorter one's Connor, and the taller one's Travis. And no, they are **not** twins."

"They have super speed," Jason observes. "Kids of…. Hermes?"

He has just barely been able to swallow the urge to answer with the Roman god, Mercury. Even then, he wasn't even sure if he had said the Greek god's name right.

Alice laughs, "Yeah, and they have the ability to always tick off poor Katie Gardener."

"Try and catch us this time," 'Travis' calls out mockingly towards Katie as he finally speeds away from her.

"Try **to **catch us, Travis," his brother corrects him as he quickly follows.

"You are **so** dead, Trolls!" Katie shouts after them. A vine shoots out from a nearby plant and attempts to grab onto the brothers' feet, but only Connor is caught. The vine quickly grows and successfully binds over the rest of his body.

With an _oof!_ Connor plummets to the ground. Katie runs right past him, still chasing after Travis.

"Ha!" Travis laughs gleefully as he jumps to avoid another vine that shoots out at him "Can't catch me!"

The boy is too busy gloating and mocking Katie to notice the tree in the middle of the hallway, and ends up running smack dab into the tree. (huh, wonder how **that** got there). Groaning loudly, Travis slumps onto the ground.

Katie smiles victoriously as she stands over him, "Katie: **260**, Troll Brothers: 2."

"Only two?" Connor has managed to worm his way over to them. "I thought we had more than that."

"Okay, fine." Katie grumbles. "Troll Brothers: 15."

"Kaaaattttiiiieeeee," Travis whines childishly as he rubs his head. "Why'd you have to bring in the tree?"

"C'mon," Alice tugs at Jason's arm at this point. "We've got to get going."

_Are they always like this?_ Jason thinks warily as they walk away.

_Yes_, Alice responds telepathically, _yes they are._

* * *

Alice eventually leads Jason to the part of campus where the dorms were located. They go past countless hallways and winding staircases before Alice finally stops in front of a gigantic pink door.

Jason stares warily at the door. It most likely belonged to daughters of Venus. Aphrodite in this case.

Alice knocks gently on the door before pressing her ear to it. She waits a few moments before her fist raps against the door in a rather rapid pattern.

"Alice?" a voice rings out from inside. The voice is feminine and sweet. Sultry would not be too far a stretch for the person.

"It's me," Alice calls out, turning to look at Jason.

_Drew will be guiding you around and showing you the ropes. I won't be able to do so myself because class starts in five minutes. Drew's the only one with a free period first thing in the morning._ Alice's startlingly grey eyes stare at him intently as she broadcasts her message mentally.

Drew? So the owner of the voice he had just heard was…male?

_A piece of advice, though _Alice continues,_**Don't, **__under any circumstances, take Drew lightly. In addition, refrain from and ignore any flirting to avoid the angry boyfriend._

Jason nods, pulling at the neckline of his shirt in discomfort. A flirting son of Venus- er Aphrodite? That was something Jason had a suspicion he hadn't dealt with before.

The massive pink door swings open to reveal a girl his age of Asian descent. Probably Japanese.

"Don't you have Study of Ancient Runes now with the ancient specimen herself?" the girl raises an eyebrow at Alice.

"Oh come on," Alice chides, "Professor Dirithsuir is not _that _old. She's a sweet lady too."

"She's only sweet on you. And the last part of her name sounds like 'sewer'," the girl points out. The Asian girl is intent on disliking this Professor Dirithsuir.

"And who's this?" the Asian's honey brown eyes find Jason. "Did you bring me a new boy toy?"

"Drew!" Alice flushes at the girl's behavior.

Wait, so Drew was a girl? But he thought… well, at least the situation wasn't that bad.

Drew tosses her black tresses over her shoulder, "Calm down, hon. I was just joking."

"In case you haven't heard," the Asian girl flashes a Cheshire grin at him, revealing her pearly whites. "I'm Drew."

Drew must sense Jason's apprehension, because she laughs. "Relax, sweetie. I don't bite, I promise."

"Well," Drew adds as an afterthought, "Not unless you want me to." She winks at him.

A memory flaunts itself in front of Jason, but just as he struggles to grasp it, it jumps away from him. Something Drew said must have triggered it.

"Are you alright?" Alice asks him in concern. "Your mental activity increased drastically for a moment before returning back to normal. Remember something?"

"No," Jason shakes his head. "I almost had it though."

Jason had to accept that Alice knew he was an amnesiac. Annabeth, on the other hand, most likely did not realize it yet. The blonde had been too busy being suspicious of Jason and fretting over the other lost boy to put two and two together. Jason made a mental note to ask Alice about the other missing guy later.

But obviously Drew could, despite being a daughter of the goddess of love. Not that he completely believed in the stereotype.

"An amnesiac, huh?" Drew casts a curious look at him. "Zeus, this is just like one of those anime role-play games where the protagonist wakes up in an unknown place and has to stick around until he gains back his memories."

"Yeah," Alice nods, "We know he's from Half-Blood Academy though. Annie spotted the insignia on his shirt back in Eritown."

"Ann at it again?" Drew's face becomes slightly sympathetic. "I'm starting to think she's a masochist or something."

"Don't say that to Annie, though," Alice waves her off, "Anyway, I've got to get to class now, but I was wondering if you could give Jason a tour?"

"Jason?" Drew pounces on the name. "Any chance you're named after Jason of the Argonauts?"

Another memory beckons to Jason. What was it with Drew and triggering his memories?

"Another one," Alice comments.

Drew grins, pleased with herself. "I'm on a roll today, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Alice replies distantly as she checks her watch. "Shoot! I'm late."

"Give the old dinosaur my best," Drew calls to her.

Alice gives a distracted 'okay', not even realizing that Drew has once more insulted the teacher.

"_Transvectio_!" Alice declares before disappearing.

Jason blinks to make sure he isn't hallucinating.

"Alice didn't tell you about spells, hon?" Drew laughs at the confusion on Jason's face.

* * *

Despite his initial discomfort towards Drew, Jason finds the Asian girl to be quite decent company. She constantly teases him and makes flirty comments, but Jason suspects that it was just to get under his skin.

"That's the training arena," Drew points outside the window on the window on their right to a large dome in the distance. "You can find _Ares_ children and a certain handful of _Athena _and _Apollo_ there. Other dorms go too, but mainly either for class or the annual tournaments."

Jason examines the building with several proud orange flags waving around in the wind. The building is stone, but he can see a glass dome over it from how it glints in the sunlight. In a way, it sort of reminds Jason of a coliseum.

Yet _another_ memory tugs at his brain. Half-Blood Academy most certainly could help him remember. It was in his best interest to stick around, though Jason seriously doubted he'd be able to leave the school since he didn't even know any of the surrounding areas. Which reminded him….

"Where exactly _is_ Half-Blood Academy?" Jason asks the Asian girl.

"Alice didn't tell you?" Drew blinks in disbelief. "That girl needs to brush up on tour guiding skills."

"Not to mention," Drew adds thoughtfully, "she's the only one who's actually given much thought to it. You should see her notebook! It's filled with theories about where we are. Something about pocket dimensions, I think."

"So _no one_ knows exactly where all of us are?" Jason's voice is incredulous. Didn't any of them wonder or even _care_?

Drew shrugs, "I think a small handful of people in the Academy might. Most don't want to know because it's a lot safer here than out there. At least, for people like us."

The Academy was keeping its students safe? From what exactly? The whole place was starting to seem a bit suspicious to him.

"You don't even know the real questionable things about the Academy," Drew suddenly says.

Jason must have spoken his thoughts out loud by mistake. But what exactly could make him more wary than not knowing where he was?

Her honey brown meets his electric blue.

"Students have been known to just suddenly vanish off of the Academy's grounds."

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? By the way, more characters will be added to the character category section as the story progresses. Right now, it's just the character names bolded in the preface with the exception of Percy. I considered putting Percy, but he's going to be missing from the story for awhile...**

**Thanks once more to my beta,** _IwooIdreamIwritestories_,** for the suggestion of using Jason as the first point of view. as to more easily introduce Half Blood Academy. **

**I'm pretty bad at descriptions, but I'll work on it. There are plenty more characters than the ones introduced in the preface and in this chapter, so don't think your favorite character might not be in here. I'm going to try my best to include much of the characters from the series (and hopefully their personalities will be recognizable).**

**Alice is an OC, or original character if any of you are wondering. The nickname "Troll Brothers" just popped into my head, and it is obviously Katie's term of "endearment" for the mischievous brothers. Finally, I have no idea what Katie Gardener looks like. The wiki suggested that she has dark hair like her mother, and she is usually portrayed in other fics with green eyes. I meshed those together, so please do not say that she is described wrong. Rick neglects to tell us what she looks like is all.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


End file.
